Given vectors $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b},$ let $\mathbf{p}$ be a vector such that
\[\|\mathbf{p} - \mathbf{b}\| = 2 \|\mathbf{p} - \mathbf{a}\|.\]Among all such vectors $\mathbf{p},$ there exists constants $t$ and $u$ such that $\mathbf{p}$ is at a fixed distance from $t \mathbf{a} + u \mathbf{b}.$  Enter the ordered pair $(t,u).$
From $\|\mathbf{p} - \mathbf{b}\| = 2 \|\mathbf{p} - \mathbf{a}\|,$
\[\|\mathbf{p} - \mathbf{b}\|^2 = 4 \|\mathbf{p} - \mathbf{a}\|^2.\]This expands as
\[\|\mathbf{p}\|^2 - 2 \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{p} + \|\mathbf{b}\|^2 = 4 \|\mathbf{p}\|^2 - 8 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{p} + 4 \|\mathbf{a}\|^2,\]which simplifies to $3 \|\mathbf{p}\|^2 = 8 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{p} - 2 \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{p} - 4 \|\mathbf{a}\|^2 + \|\mathbf{b}\|^2.$  Hence,
\[\|\mathbf{p}\|^2 = \frac{8}{3} \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{p} - \frac{2}{3} \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{p} - \frac{4}{3} \|\mathbf{a}\|^2 + \frac{1}{3} \|\mathbf{b}\|^2.\]We want $\|\mathbf{p} - (t \mathbf{a} + u \mathbf{b})\|$ to be constant, which means $\|\mathbf{p} - t \mathbf{a} - u \mathbf{b}\|^2$ is constant.  This expands as
\begin{align*}
\|\mathbf{p} - t \mathbf{a} - u \mathbf{b}\|^2 &= \|\mathbf{p}\|^2 + t^2 \|\mathbf{a}\|^2 + u^2 \|\mathbf{b}\|^2 - 2t \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{p} - 2u \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{p} + 2tu \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} \\
&= \frac{8}{3} \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{p} - \frac{2}{3} \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{p} - \frac{4}{3} \|\mathbf{a}\|^2 + \frac{1}{3} \|\mathbf{b}\|^2 \\
&\quad + t^2 \|\mathbf{a}\|^2 + u^2 \|\mathbf{b}\|^2 - 2t \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{p} - 2u \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{p} + 2tu \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} \\
&= \left( \frac{8}{3} - 2t \right) \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{p} - \left( \frac{2}{3} + 2u \right) \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{p} \\
&\quad + \left( t^2 - \frac{4}{3} \right) \|\mathbf{a}\|^2 + \left( u^2 + \frac{1}{3} \right) \|\mathbf{b}\|^2 + 2tu \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b}.
\end{align*}The only non-constant terms in this expression are $\left( \frac{8}{3} - 2t \right) \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{p}$ and $\left( \frac{2}{3} + 2u \right) \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{p}.$  We can them make them equal 0 by setting $2t = \frac{8}{3}$ and $2u = -\frac{2}{3}.$  These lead to $t = \frac{4}{3}$ and $u = -\frac{1}{3},$ so $(t,u) = \boxed{\left( \frac{4}{3}, -\frac{1}{3} \right)}.$